1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to network computing and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for facilitating a blind referral within a network environment wherein browsers are used.
2. Description of the Related Art
When using a browser, one server may refer a browser to another server to either receive certain information or to authorize a user for specific access. For example, upon selecting a specific link in a first server, the browser is referred to a second server for user identity verification. The second server confirms the identity of the user and refers the browser back to the first server with information that enables the user to access the information at the link.
During conventional referrals, a client computer is required to disclose information about the first server to the second server. In most cases, the second server needs the first server information in order to refer back to the first server upon redirection, i.e., after user identity confirmation. This creates privacy and security issues for the user of the client computer, i.e., the HTTP information is tagged with every website the browser has recently visited. As such, intercepting this list enables someone to know a user's history. Such information may provide a list of secure sites used by the user or may merely disclose types of sites the user enjoys visiting. In either case, this information is private information. No solution exists that prevents the second server (or any interceptor) from finding out about the client's use of the first server, and any other servers that are in the referral chain.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a method and apparatus that facilitates blind referrals within a network computing environment wherein browsers are used.